Totalmente simetrico
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: ¿Era cierto lo que habia dicho Shinigami-kun? entonces un objeto simetrico seria suficiente, aunque puede que sea mas dificil de lo que ella creia. KXC, One-shot y pesimo summary T T


_Totalmente simétrico_

El equipo de Spartoi descansaba después de un largo día de entrenamiento y como siempre todo el grupo se encontraba conversando animadamente incluyendo a nuestra joven bruja de nombre Chrona, que hacía poco se había integrado a la elite del Shibusen.

La pelirosa escuchaba más que intervenía en la conversación, solo cuando se le preguntaba directamente a ella respondía, pero aun así se encontraba muy a gusto sobretodo porque estaba cerca de "Él".

De vez en cuando su mirada traviesamente se dirigía a su amigo de tres líneas blancas en el pelo; siempre que lo veía sentía un agradable calor en su pecho, si él la miraba enrojecía y si le hablaba se ponía terriblemente nerviosa aunque también muy feliz.

Todavía recordaba que le había dicho Maka cuando le había expuesto sus complicados sentimientos.

-"¡Es genial Chrona! ¡Esos es amor!"-aquella vez la voz de su mejor amiga estaba llena de entusiasmo y esperanza-"Deberías declararte cuanto antes"

La pelirosa rechazó la idea de inmediato, no quería arriesgar la amistad con Shinigami-kun la cual le había mucho trabajo formar… además de que no creía que fuera a corresponderle. Ella era una bruja y él un Shinigami, esa relación no podía ser, sin contar claro su asimétrico cabello y el hecho de que no era nada bonita o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

En ese momento una discusión entre el pelinegro y su arma mayor la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Anda Kid! ¡Juro que si me dejas comprar ese hermoso vestido te obsequio el objeto más simétrico del mundo! ¿Siiiii?- rogaba Liz al borde de las lágrimas.

-Si lo haces me enamoras- respondió Kid en son de broma y con una sonrisa divertida- pero hasta entonces no hay nada de nada, no quiero tener que pagar otra vez una millonada por el estado de cuenta de mi tarjeta ¬¬

-¡Eres un demonio! T-T- le grito la rubia llorando al estilo anime.

Todos se rieron de aquella escena, Black Star y Patty particularmente alto, todos excepto Chrona que se había quedado pensativa desde la primera frase del pequeño Shinigami.

-"¿Es cierto lo que dijo Shinigami-kun? ¿Entonces si le doy algo totalmente simétrico se enamorara de mi?- pensó inocentemente, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y se sonrojo ante la idea, afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta.

Un rato después todos regresaron a su hogar incluyendo a la portadora de sangre negra que al llegar a su cuarto en los calabozos del Shibusen se dejo caer pesadamente en su cama.

-"¿Algo simétrico?"- pensaba la bruja en desarrollo- "¿Cómo que? ¿Dónde lo puedo conseguir?"

Estaba desesperada por encontrar aquel objeto que podría hacerle ganar el corazón del pequeño Shinigami; no sabría como lidiar con estar enamorada pero quería aprender a hacerlo.

Al final, después de unos minutos de meditación, tomo la pequeña cinta métrica que tenia y salió resuelta a encontrar algo totalmente simétrico.

Le daba un poco de nervios andar sola en la calle sobretodo con la aterradora posibilidad de perderse, mas sin embargo no desistió en su búsqueda; recorrió algunas tiendas midiendo con regla, literalmente, todo lo que le parecía que podía agradar a su compañero oji ámbar (N/A: Wow, se lo ha tomado muy en serio 0w0).

Había que admitir que daba lugar a una extraña escena ver a la oji azul yendo de un lugar al otro midiendo todo; si sus amigos la hubieran visto hubieran pensado que la locura de Kid por fin había comprobado ser contagiosa (N/A: ¡SI! ¡Simetrimanía! XD)

Al acabar con las tiendas y todavía con las manos vacías se dirigió a un parque cercano pensando:

-"Tal vez encuentre algo tirado y con suerte será lo que busco"- se decía con un leve brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

Mas sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado. Por más que caminaba con la vista clavada en el suelo, algo común en ella pero esta vez no era por timidez, no encontraba el objeto tan anhelado.

Al final sus pasos la llevaron a la plaza en donde se encontraba la fuente de Shinigami-sama, en el borde de la cual se sentó; estaba muy desanimada y triste por su empresa sin frutos.

-T-Tal vez n-no est-toy de-s-stinada a e-estar con S-Shinigami-kun- murmuro la pelirosa con un suspiro

-¿Chrona?- escuchó que alguien la llamaba

La joven técnica volteo enseguida al reconocer al propietario de tan melodiosa.

-¿S-Shinigami-k-kun?- pregunto ella a su vez volteándolo a ver.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido de verla en aquel lugar a esas horas, el crepúsculo ya avanzaba con rapidez.

-Y-Y-Yo s-solo e-est-taba…-tartamudeo Chrona al borde del colapso, más dejo su intento de explicarse cuando el joven shinigami se acerco a ella y solo pudo callar y sonrojarse.

Kid se sentó a su lado sin entender la razón de su nerviosismo, miro la cinta métrica que tenía en el regazo.

-¿Estabas midiendo algo?- pregunto el joven Death curioso.

-B-Bueno y-yo… e-esto l-lo siento- termino por disculparse la pequeña bruja

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas?- inquirió el pelinegro confundido

-N-No pude e-encontrar algo t-t-totalm-mente s-simétrico- se explico la oji azul agachando la cabeza con melancolía.

-Un momento…- dijo el chico de tres líneas recapitulando sus palabras- ¿Te lo has tomado en serio? Yo solo lo decía en broma- soltó sin pensar y mucho menos esperando la reacción que provoco en la pelirosa.

-¿¡Ehh!?- exclamó esta-¡E-Entonces y-yo! ¡Que tonta soy!- grito revolviéndose el cabello con desesperación, se había olvidado completamente del oji ámbar y se había centrado en su dolor y decepción.

Kid estaba de piedra, el comportamiento de su compañera (que ahora se había puesto a sollozar) simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza, si lo único que le había dicho era…

-"¡Esperen!- pensó Kid recordando las palabras exactas que había utilizado- Si ella me ha intentado conseguir algo totalmente simétrico eso quiere decir que… O/O ¡No, no, no! ¿Que estoy pensando?- se reprendió a si mismo- no es posible que a ella… es mejor que me lo saque de la cabeza ¬/¬

-E-Esto C-Chrona- la llamó consiguiendo su atención- ¿P-Porque t-tu…?- se dio cuenta de que estaba tartamudeando y se aclaro la garganta- ¿Por qué me querías dar algo simétrico?

No pudo evitar ponerse un poco rojo al hacer la pregunta, Dios sabía que la joven le gustaba y mucho, le era todavía más fascinante que la simetría (lo cual era irónico tomando en cuenta que era la persona más asimétrica de todo Death city) lo tenía hechizado, aunque nunca había encontrado el valor para decírselo.

La pobre Chrona no podía responderle de la vergüenza, su cara tomo el color de los tomates lo cual fue contestación suficiente para el pelinegro que sonrió.

-Pues sabes, tú siempre has tenido algo simétrico que me gusta mucho- dijo el pequeño shinigami con voz tranquila a pesar de que el corazón le latía desbocado- y me preguntaba, ¿me dejarías tocarlo?

-B-Bueno- contesto la pelirosa después de una pausa, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que era- "¿Yo tengo algo simétrico? ¿Desde cuándo?"- pensaba la pobre muy confundida

-¿Podrías cerrar los ojos?- pidió Kid sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Por toda respuesta la muchacha dejo caer sus parpados sobre sus orbes azules, lo cual fue un gran alivio ya que la mirada de su amigo la inquietaba.

El pelinegro se acerco lentamente. Realmente solo tenía la intención de tocar los delicados y simétricos labios de Chrona, pero al verla ahí tan linda bajo la luz de la luna y cuando le llego su perfume, que era una mezcla de lavanda y vainilla, no se pudo contener y termino plantándole un beso.

Ni el mismo se dio cuenta de cuando lo hizo pero de lo que si fue consiente es de que la oji azul le respondía, el no tardo ni un segundo en seguirla; pasaron así unos momentos hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno los hizo separarse.

-No tenias porque buscar algo simétrico Chrona- le dijo Kid mirándola a los ojos- lo más hermoso y perfecto de este mundo eres tú, Te amo.

-Y-Yo también Te amo Kid- contesto Chrona con una amplia sonrisa y rebosante de felicidad.

El joven oji ámbar sintió un agradable cosquilleo recorrer su ser cuando oyó que lo llamaba por su nombre y sin tartamudear así pues volvió a besarla.

(Vaya que son tiernos ¿no? pero si creían que ese era el final ¿pues que creen? ¡Que no! esto solo es el intermedio de cinco minutos para que se estiren, rellenen su vaso de refresco o el plato de frituras, recuerden que la tarea todavía los está esperando y, luego de ignorar olímpicamente esto último, se pongan cómodos para lo que sigue ¡Yay! XD)

**Al día siguiente.**

Era sábado lo que indicaba inicio de fin de semana y por ende salir con amigos a algún lado. Esta vez fue Kid el que propuso que salieran a un agradable día de compras, lo cual era raro ya que el generalmente no soportaba el gastadero de dinero que siempre conllevaba sacar a esa clase de actividad a sus dos armas.

Después de varias horas de compras desenfrenadas se detuvieron a comprar un helado, pues el calor se volvía insoportable, y se sentaron en la plaza atestada de gente a terminárselo.

Una vez que el joven Death vio que su compañera de cabellos rosas terminaba su postre le dijo:

-¿Chrona podría hablar contigo?- pidió amablemente tomándola de la mano.

-C-Claro que si Kid- contesto la joven espadachín sonrojándose levemente.

El la sentó en el borde de la fuente donde la noche anterior habían compartido un momento que quedó grabado para siempre en la memoria de ambos. El oji ámbar estaba resuelto a lo que iba a hacer, el día anterior se había percatado de que podía ser más atrevido de lo que creía y pensaba aprovecharlo; se encontraba tan feliz de que Chrona hubiera aceptado su amor que quería que todo el mundo se enterara, sobretodo sus amigos pero pensaba hacérselos saber de la manera más original que se le ocurría.

-¿Qué pasa Kid?- pregunto la oji azul confundida por su comportamiento.

-Bueno veras yo- miro de reojo a sus amigos que todavía estaban enfrascados en sus conversaciones y no les prestaban atención- quería pedirte algo.

-¿Q-Que es?- interrogo Chrona, estaba nerviosa, todavía recordaba lo que había pasado ayer cuando él había dicho una frase parecida y estaba ansiosa por repetirlo.

El chico de tres líneas en el pelo incoó una rodilla en el suelo y la tomó de la mano logrando con lo último llamar la atención de sus amigos, sobretodo de cierta oji jade que lo miraba con cierto disgusto.

-Oye Kid ¿Qué estás...?- empezó a preguntar Liz pero el pelinegro hizo como si no estuvieran allí y continuo con lo suyo.

-Chrona ayer hiciste algo que me hizo muy feliz pero la verdad es que aun hay algo que me haría aun mas dichoso- dijo Kid galantemente ignorando la confusión pintada en el rostro de sus compañeros- así que si me pudiera decir un Si seria más que suficiente- continuo ensanchando su sonrisa.

De repente la compresión alcanzo a sus amigos dejándolos sorprendidos, además de que Soul tuvo que detener a Maka para que no le diera un Mega Chop que lo mandaría a la otra vida. Incluso alguna gente se les había quedado viendo lo cual puso terriblemente nerviosa a la bruja de ojos azules, el joven Shinigami decidió apresurarse por si el agarre de Soul no era suficiente.

-Así que te pregunto, mi querida y dulce Chrona ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?- pregunto sacando un anillo con una rosa hecha de rubí.

La sorpresa hizo acto de presencia en la cara de la pelirosa para luego ser sustituida por una felicidad que hizo que sus ojos brillaran como zafiros y en sus labios se pintara una enorme sonrisa.

-Si Kid, si quiero- dijo Chrona sin tartamudear

El pelinegro se paro y le puso el anillo antes de besarla con pasión.

-¡Jejejeje! ¡Kid y Chrona son novios!- se rio Patty

-Quien lo hubiera dicho- susurró Liz con una ancha sonrisa

Tsubaki y, sorprendentemente, Black Star se limitaban a sonreír.

La rubia ceniza por fin se soltó del agarre de su arma y se acerco con paso amenazante al pequeño shinigami. Saco un libro enorme.

Kid cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio por la más grande dicha de su vida pero lo único que sintió fue un leve golpe en su cabeza.

-Más vale que la cuides o te vas a arrepentir- le dijo Maka sonriendo de forma cariñosa pero con firmeza en sus ojos.

-No es necesario que lo amenaces Maka- dijo Soul sonriendo de lado- Kid es muy integro no le hará nada- después de decir esto levanto el pulgar en dirección a sus dos amigos como diciendo que estaban aprobados.

-No te preocupes Maka, prometo amarla por el resto de mi vida-aseguro el pelinegro abrazando a la joven bruja

-Yo también seré buena con el- dijo Chrona respondiendo al abrazo estaba sonrojada pero muy feliz

-Ahora ¿que te parece si vamos a decirle a mi padre?- pregunto Kid- antes de que la noticia se nos adelante- agrego sonriendo traviesamente al ver toda la gente en la plaza que los contemplaba.

Chrona solo se limito a asentir y esconder su cara sonrojada en el pecho de él.

Ahoooooora si lectores, este es el final del one-shot, creo que ya voy mejorando con esto de las historias cortas ˄˄

Esta pequeña historia se me ocurrió mientras mi hermano, que también gusta del KXC, estábamos viendo un programa en la tele y en eso escuchamos esa frase de "Si lo haces me enamoras" y entonces mi hermano me pregunto "¿Eso le dijo Kid a Chrona?" y ¡Puf! Se me ocurrió la idea.

Espero les haya gustado Bye~

ps- He subido un video de los temas de los personajes de Soul eater, se lo habia prometido a Neko-chan y tras largos meses de espera por fin lo termine, aqui el link: www. youtube watch?v =k5xBYBzU4zQ (solo juntenlo y ya que si no la pagina me lo borra) con el titulo de "Los temas de los personajes de Soul Eater- Los heroes" (si soy pesima con los titulos T-T)

¿Reviews?


End file.
